A microdisplay integrated circuit (IC) includes a two-dimensional array of pixel cells formed on a semiconductor substrate. Each pixel cell may be adapted to control an electric field across an associated portion of liquid crystal material. The electric field may be modulated to change a state of the liquid crystal material in order to produce an image pixel of a desired pixel intensity for a given image frame. Current microdisplay IC packages attempt to protect microdisplay IC components and to provide an environment for proper operation thereof.